villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:JINIERULES
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Park Chang-yi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 04:03, October 17, 2011 Category We are currently weeding out the categories we don't need, and Asian Movie Villains was targeted because we have the policy of not listing villains by their nationality, which would be racist. If there is anything else, let me know. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 07:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Please, when adding multiple categories, do it all in one setting instead one at a time - it takes up too much of the "Recent Activity" page. Tremorfan94 Ok that sounds good. Let's keep that in mind. But next time, use your own signature (your catchphrase or whatever) instead of using my own signature which "Don't cha judge me!" because that's kinda my thing, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:50, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey how's it goin', bro? I'm sorry if I ever interrupted you this late. I was just askin' for help with removing articles from categories that are deemed deletable. It would seriously great if you help out, that would mean alot to us here at this wiki. Thank you very much & you have a great night. See ya tomorrow. Later... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:50, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry. I didn't know you're a girl. Oh ok, I see. But what I'm asking is that just remove articles from the deleted categories. & you don't have to do the spelling or anything. I'll do all that spelling for ya. Let's just say it's kinda my job. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Truth was... Hey, it's ok. It's not your fault. I used to be that way myself when I couldn't do it. Hell, not to mention stayin' up all night doin' it. You could say that I'm one of the few guys who are like good at this type of thing because I'm damn good at spottin' garbage & takin' out the trash quick & thoroughly. Lol... Anyway, you did the best you can. That's that matters. Plus, excellent job on first setting up the Nicholas Brody page. I reconignized the actor who played him was the same guy star in Dreamcather. One of the best Stephen King books/movies ever. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Similarities of Brothers I'm sorry. I'm not a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra nor I follow 'em either. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: I Add More Hold up, Jinierules. You mean "The Lovely Bones" starrin' Mark Wahlberg, Rachel Weisz & Susan Sarandon? I frickin' loved that movie! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:40, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Today, I've also added The Unholy from the 1988 horror movie of the same name who is this demoness that lures people to fall prey to its temptations and simply kills sinners in the act of sinning. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:50, November 6, 2012 (UTC) & what do ya mean "by"? Like "goodbye" or "buying" or something? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:55, November 6, 2012 (UTC) It's "Harvey", not "Harvy". Hey JINIERULES, I told Robinsocky about the correct name of the Mr. George Harvey page you just furnished & everything. I told that you're were right about one thing which is the bad guy's full name. That is all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) What's with "by"? Ok. But again, what's with the "by"? Isn't that like "bye" as in "goodbye" or something? I don't get it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sorry but as a friend, I would have to advise you to not to put "by" at the end of every conversation & every message. Too misleading for everybody. That only goes with "to remember me (or you) by". Ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ''The Man With The Iron Fists'' villains Ok. That's good. You're gettin' hell alot better with your vocabulary & grammer. I liked that in a person. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Did You Know? I'm sorry. I honestly don't know that show nor watched Legend of Korra. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Jinierules! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Brothers Ummmmm, okay? Why are you telling me that? MajinAbura (talk) 05:58, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Well that's all very itneresting, but why are you telling me that? MajinAbura (talk) 06:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Look this is interesting, but why are you telling me this? Why should I care? MajinAbura (talk) 08:13, January 11, 2013 (UTC) 2013 Villains Hey Jinierules. Now what it it you want me to do? Because I'm on a tight schedule & I got a lotta crap to do, - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi JINIERULES. We gotta talk. You still haven't answered my question about your little message you left on my talk page the last time. Plus, why the hell didn't you warned all of us that the character's last name was "Ivers" and not "Rydell"? It's not that I'm mad at you, I'm not. I just f**kin' hated how fake Hollywood is. Ya know what I mean? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:05, February 6, 2013 (UTC) You still haven't answered my 2 questions. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:08, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I forgive you. I knew Hollywood would do something this stupid like this. Just like in Jay & Silent Bob Strikes Back. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:20, February 6, 2013 (UTC) GI Joe Villains I knew that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:00, February 6, 2013 (UTC) More Can we discuss this tomorrow? My right eye hurts & I gotta get some rest, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello? Hi. My right eye is gettin' better. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. But let's make it fast because they're closin' the library right now & I gotta get outta here. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) So what is it you wanna talk about? Is it also about your 2 new pages Gabriel Cortez & Norman Spencer? Right? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I see. So what is it you want me to do about it? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) No, no, no! The other 2 bad guys we were talking about, remember? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the other 2 villains of yours, Gabriel Cortez & Norman Spencer? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. I gotta go. We'll deal with this tomorrow, ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I've returned once again & I got time this time. What's up? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC)